Ich dziecko/II/13
Kategoria:Ich dziecko ROZDZIAŁ XIII Justyn Kielski do Marka Domaszewicza: „Kochany Marku! Piszę do Ciebie z ruin Kartaginy. Jest południe i upał taki, że o łażeniu po tych wspaniałych rumowiskach nie może być mowy. Jednak to Afryka. U nas pewno śniegu po kolana i ostry mróz, a tu nie ma czym oddychać. Tylko noce są zimne i w glinianej chałupie, gdzie od tygodnia lożuję, po zachodzie słońca bez paru ciepłych pledów nie możnaby oka zmrużyć. Monika napierała się, bym ją wziął na tę wycieczką. Dała się wreszcie odstraszyć, gdy p. de Bouvage, opowiedział ile to insektów zamieszkuje lepianki krajowców. Została w mieście w hotelu. Panu de Bouvage muszę przyznać, że wcale nie przesadził. Zapewniam cię, że białoruskie kurne chaty, które obaj pamiętamy z czasów wojny tak dobrze, to szczyt komfortu i higieny w porównaniu z tymi lepiankami. Bawią tu dwie wycieczki angielskie i mieszkają w namiotach, które — praktyczni ludzie — przywieźli ze sobą. W wielu miejscach na ogromnym obszarze tego umarłego miasta prowadzone są prace archeologiczne. Niektóre budowle zachowały się nieźle i stosunkowo łatwo je zrekonstruować. Mój szkicownik pęcznieje od rysunków, a moja wyobraźnia zaludnia się tłumami sprzed wieków, tłumami fenicjan, Berberów, greków, żydów, kafrów, którzy napełniali kiedyś te wąskie uliczki różnojęzyczną rzeszą, tęczową wielobarwnością strojów, przepychem drogich tkanin i klejnotów. Pomyśleć ile tysięcy ton marmurów zużyto tu na wzniesienie tych wspaniałych pałaców, świątyń, łaźni, monumentalnych hal targowych Byrsy, ilu natchnionych budowniczych pracowało nad spiętrzeniem tych brył które rozkruszył i w perzynę obrócił potężniejszy od dźwięku trąb jerychońskich głos, powtarzający w senacie rzymskim owe niezmienne — ceterum censeo! Jak wielką moc mają słowa! W ruinach sam nic nie znalazłem godniejszego uwagi poza ułamkami pięknie rzeźbionych kapiteli kolumn doryckich. Kupiłem jednak od tubylców kilka nader cennych przedmiotów, potwierdzających międzynarodową renomę Kartaginy i jej szeroko sięgające stosunki handlowe i kulturalne. Mam już drobiazgi pochodzenia indyjskiego, etruskiego, egipskiego, a nawet prymitywny posążek rzeźbiony w bursztynie niewątpliwie bałtyckim! Jako nowicjusz dałem też sobie wmówić kilka bezwartościowych imitacyj, ale teraz mam się już na baczności. Do Tunisu stąd jest wprawdzie niedaleko, nie wiele ponad dwadzieścia kilometrów, ale odbyć tę drogę na ośle lub na grzbiecie wielbłąda, to żadna przyjemność. Kolejka elektryczna właśnie jest w budowie. Toteż Monika odwiedziła mnie tylko raz i miała tego dosyć. Nie możesz sobie wyobrazić jaka to obrzydliwa rzecz galop wielbłąda. Przekonała się o tym i teraz woli wycieczki morskie. Miała wybrać się z p. de Bouvage do Bizerty i zwiedzić kilka pobliskich wysepek. Trochę się na mnie krzywi, że ją zostawiam samą, ale nie ma powodu do narzekania: towarzystwo w hotelu jest bardzo miłe i kulturalne. Monika jak i w Heluanie, czy w Casablance, ma i tu duże i powodzenie i interesujących adoratorów, ale jak zawsze nie umie, czy nie chce bawić się. Najsympatyczniejszych ludzi trzyma na takim dystansie od siebie, jakby była zakonnicą. I nie myśl, że ją w czymkolwiek krępuję, lub okazuję zazdrość. Przeciwnie, sam ją zachęcam do większej swobody, na którą tym bardziej może sobie pozwolić, że przecież tych ludzi prawdopodobnie nigdy już w życiu nie spotka. Teraz zdaje się p. de Bouvage trochę ją rozruszał, no i towarzystwo Amerykanek, które są może już zanadto swobodne. Przypomniało mi się to, coś mówił o hipokryzji. Miałeś zupełną słuszność, cytując ów aforyzm, że hipokryzja jest hołdem, oddawanym przez grzech cnocie. Sam grzech, jeśli jest ukrywany i maskowany, przynosi szkodę tylko jednej duszy, natomiast uprawiany jawnie pustoszy całe otoczenie. Jeszcze w Marakesz dopędził nas list Janki i stamtąd wysłaliśmy jej depeszę z życzeniami, którą prawdopodobnie otrzymała. Szczęśliwa! Będzie miała dziecko, a my... Monika popłakała się znowu, biedactwo. Nigdy już nie wracamy do tego tematu, ale trapimy się oboje tym niemniej. Gdyby Monika miała więcej aktywności życiowej, może rzeczy ułożyłyby się inaczej. Marku, Marku! Nie możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak jest ciężko człowiekowi, który ustawicznie przykłada sobie rewolwer do skroni i przeżywa wszystkie trwogi zbliżającej się śmierci, a potem naciska cyngiel i okazuje się, że w lufie nie ma kuli... Wybacz, że piszę te bzdury, które oczywiście nie mają najmniejszego sensu. To ten upał. „Napisz mi jak Ci się wiedzie i czy udało ci się udowodnić, że Zapole jest majątkiem uprzemysłowionym? Ile ziemi chcą ci zabrać na parcelację? Jeżeli chodzi o moją sumę, nie kłopocz się tym wcale. Ułożymy to, jak sam będziesz chciał. Pisz w dalszym ciągu do Tunisu. Prawdopodobnie zabawimy tu dłużej. Jeżeli zaś list Twój nadejdzie za późno, prześlą go za nami do Colombo. Ściskam Cię, drogi Przyjacielu serdecznie. Zawsze Twój Justyn”. Justyn chciał jeszcze swoim zwyczajem list przeczytać, lecz czasu nie było: właśnie odjeżdżał do Tunisu jeden z turystów i już siedział na małym osiołku, na którym jego wielka jasno-koścista postać, sięgająca nogami prawie ziemi, wyglądała karykaturalnie. Po południu, gdy upał zelżał i Justyn na takimż wierzchowcu wybrał się na wycieczkę do odległej o kilka kilometrów słynnej skały El-Soba, wybrał się zaś namówiony przez Anglików, którzy chcieli to kuriosum zobaczyć i sfotografować. Skała ta, wystająca ze zbocza jednego z niewielkich wzgórz w pobliżu morskiego wybrzeża, w całej muzułmańskiej Afryce cieszyła się opinią miejsca cudownego. Jak rok długi ciągnęły do niej pielgrzymki z całej Tunisji, Algierii, Cerenajki, z dalekiego Maroka i Egiptu, z pustynnych oaz Sahary, z wybrzeży Morza Czarnego, z Palestyny, Syrii i Azji Mniejszej. Zdarzały się nawet karawany ze stron jeszcze dalszych, nie wyłączając Persji, Afganistanu i Indyj. Skała EI-Soba miała cudowną moc uzdrawiania kobiet bezpłodnych, a tysiączne podania i legendy zaświadczały, że każda kobieta, która po odprawieniu odpowiednich modłów otrze się obnażonym kroczem o skałę, niechybnie urodzi mężowi potomka płci męskiej. Narody, plemiona i szczepy wschodu, wśród których bezpłodność niewiasty sprowadza na nią nie tylko hańbę, lecz nieraz i nędzę, bo otrzymuje rozwód i zostaje wygnana z domu przez męża, udają się masowo po pomoc do tego cudownego miejsca, a że trwa to już od lat kilkuset — powierzchnia, a właściwie grzbiet skały, jest tak wypolerowany, jakby szlifowano go nie żywym ludzkim ciałem lecz precezyjnymi narzędziami szlifierskimi. Justyn przyglądał się z nie ukrywanym obrzydzeniem EI-Sobie i tłumom pątniczek, rozmyślając ile to chorób roznoszą one z tego miejsca ohydnego zabobonu. Zauważył, że niektóre z nich swoją gorliwość posuwały aż do popadnięcia w stan ekstazy czy orgazmu. Ze zdumieniem też usłyszał od jednego z towarzyszących mu Anglików, że wśród tych kobiet zdarzają się i przebrane europejki. Wycieczka ta pozostawiła w pamięci Justyna tak mocne wrażenie, że nawet w tydzień później, gdy wrócił do Tunisu, wciąż w rozmowach powracał do EI-Soby. Pewnego dnia, gdy mówił o tym z panem de Bouvage i gdy umilkł w chwili zbliżenia się Moniki, przy której nie wspominał ze zrozumiałych względów o owej skale, Monika zapytała: — Czym panowie są tak przejęci? Zanim Justyn zdążył coś powiedzieć, Francuz odrzekł: — Mąż pani opowiadał o skale przywracającej płodność kobietom. — Przywracającej płodność? — z najwyższym zaciekawieniem zawołała Monika. Justyn musiał chcąc nie chcąc opisać swoje wrażenia z wyprawy do cudownej skały, a skutek był taki, że tegoż popołudnia Monika, znalazłszy się z mężem sam na sam, powiedziała: — Nie może mi wyjść z głowy ta historia. Oczywiście, że jest to przesąd, ale... — Ale co? — Ale skoro do kilkuset lat ludzie wierzą w skuteczność jakiegoś przesądu, nasuwa się pytanie, czy nie jest naprawdę skuteczny. — Nonsens — wzruszył ramionami. — Zastanów się sama. W jaki sposób może na bezpłodność pomóc dotykanie się do kawałka piaskowca! Nie mogą tu nawet wchodzić w grę żadne oddziaływania chemiczne, bo powtarzam ci, że to zwykły piaskowiec. Monika milczała. — Jedno jest pewne, że można przez to nabawić się najstraszliwszych chorób. — Widocznie są kobiety — powiedziała — gotowe nawet na zarażenie się, byle mieć dziecko. Po chwili zaś dodała: — Rozmawiałam dziś o tym z panią Niffi, która tu mieszka od lat. Zapewniała mnie, że niektóre panie z tutejszego towarzystwa również, oczywiście w tajemnicy i w przebraniu odbywają pielgrzymkę do tej skały. W tłumie kobiet z zasłoniętymi twarzami można to zrobić bez obawy, że się będzie poznaną. Justyn zmarszczył brwi: — Co przez to chcesz powiedzieć? — Nic — odpowiedziała niepewnym głosem. Lecz Justyn zaniepokoił się poważnie: — Moniko! Ja wiem co ty masz na myśli! I proszę cię, byś nie zastanawiała się nad tym! To okropne! — Są rzeczy jeszcze bardziej okropne. — Nie ma okropniejszych — oburzył się. — Że jakieś głupie histeryczki o ciasnych głowach mogą uwierzyć w najciemniejsze przesądy dzikich tubylców, to dowód, że nie mają kultury za grosz. Ale jak ty możesz w ogóle wspominać o tym! Monika potrząsnęła głową: — Kto tonie... brzytwy się chwyta. — Ale chwytając się brzytwy można się uratować kosztem pokaleczenia rąk, a tutaj... — Jednak wszystkim pomaga — przerwała Monika. — Nie rozumiem dlaczego, ale pomaga. Wiele jest jeszcze sił w przyrodzie nie zbadanych, nie rozpoznanych przez naukę. — Moniko! — A pani Niffi utrzymuje, że pomaga każdej kobiecie. Justyn wybuchnął g11iewem: — Ta cała pani Niffi jest idiotką! A poza tym nie ma o czym mówić! — Niepotrzebnie się unosisz, kochanie. — Przepraszam cię, ale doprawdy dotknęło mnie to, że ty, taka inteligentna, taka rozsądna... możesz coś podobnego w ogóle brać pod uwagę. Usiadła przy nim i wzięła go za ręce: — Dobrze, może to i jest głupie, ale dlaczego nie miałabym spróbować?... — Dlaczego? — załamał ręce. — Ależ to ohyda! To wstrętne! — Zapewne nie pociągające — przyznała łagodnie. — I niebezpieczne, wręcz groźne dla zdrowia! — No, tu przesadzasz, mój drogi. Medycyna rozporządza tak niezawodnymi środkami dezynfekcyjnymi... — Wiesz — przerwał Justyn — że sam chciałbym, żebyś zobaczyła na własne oczy, jak to wygląda. I gdyby nie trudności lokomocji jeszcze dziś zabrałbym Cię tam. Bądź cierpliwa, widziałaś, że buduje się już kolejka elektryczna do Kartaginy. Powracając z Indyj możemy znowu zawadzić o Tunis. Śmieszy mnie tylko, tak, śmieszy to, że istota kulturalna może ulegać tak bezkrytycznie barbarzyńskim zabobonom. Czego możesz oczekiwać na miły Bóg od zwykłego piaskowca?.. Rozumiem, że niewykształcone i ciemne tuziemki poddają się zbiorowej sugestii, ale ty? — Mój drogi wykształcenie, czy inteligencja nikogo nie zdoła uodpornić przeciw sugestii. Jeżeliby zaś nawet skuteczność działania owych przesądów polegała wyłącznie na sugestii, wyłącznie na wstrząsie psychicznym, czyż to nie wszystko jedno? Jeżeli o mnie chodzi, jest mi absolutnie obojętne, czy pomoże mi jakiś środek lekarski, czy moja wiara. Justyn zerwał się z miejsca. — Tobie nic nie pomoże, bo wcale nie ty potrzebujesz pomocy! — zawołał nie panując nad sobą. — To ja, ja nie mogę być ojcem! Po tym niespodziewanym wybuchu Justyna zapanowało głuche milczenie. Monika wpatrywała się w jego pobladłą twarz rozszerzonymi źrenicami i po dłuższej dopiero przerwie zapytała cicho: — Czy... jesteś zupełnie tego pewien? Przetarł czoło i oprzytomniał: — No... Niczego nie jestem pewien, ale... W tych rzeczach nie można mieć całkowitej pewności... jak mi się zdaje. — Więc? — Ach, no znajduję niejakie podstawy, do mniemania, że nie mogę być ojcem... Widziała, że Justyn mówi o tym z najwyższym trudem i współczuła mu serdecznie, lecz chciała, lecz musiała dowiedzie się całej prawdy: — Justynie, jakie to są podstawy? — zapytała z naciskiem. — O Boże! Są różne. — Rozmaite... Chociażby to, że nigdy nie miałem dzieci, chociaż utrzymywałem stosunki z jedną kobietą... — To jeszcze niczego nie dowodzi. — Wiele dowodzi!... — Przykro mi, że nie chcesz być ze mną szczery — powiedziała ze smutkiem. Justyn odwrócił się do okna. Jakże mógł powiedzieć jej prawdę. Byłoby to ruiną wszystkich jego planów, wypracowanych z taką męką z takim zaparciem się swych najgorętszych uczuć, planów subtelnych jak filigran i jak filigran kruchych, które musiałyby załamać się pod ciężarem jednego słowa niebacznie rzuconego. Już dawno zżył się z świadomością tego, że jest bezpłodny i mógłby teraz powiedzieć to Monice. Jeżeli zaś tego nie robił, to jedynie w tej nadziei, że kiedyś, gdy Monika nareszcie będzie miała dziecko, on będzie mógł przed nią udawać wiarę, że jest jego ojcem. Dlatego też nie wolno mu było szczerze i po prostu powiedzieć prawdy. Z drugiej strony musiało zależeć Justynowi na podkopaniu wszelkich resztek nadziei, jakimi mogła jeszcze łudzić się Monika. Zależało mu na skróceniu tej podróży, która była dlań drogą krzyżową, pasmem dobrowolnie wyszukiwanych i pielęgnowanych udręczeń. Ile razy w ciągu miesięcy zostawił Monikę, z innym poto, by siedzieć godzinami w jakiejś nędznej cukierence, lub bez celu włóczyć się pustymi ulicami obcego miasta, powtarzając: — Niech się już stanie, niech się popełni... Ale nie stawało się nic. Monika wprawdzie chętniej niż na początku zgadzała się na tego rodzaju rozstania z mężem, łaskawiej i uprzejmiej traktowała przygodnych wielbicieli, lecz na tym się wszystko kończyło. — To niepodobna — myślał — by ona nie odczuwała moich intencyj, niepodobna, by nie zastanawiała się nad moim postępowaniem. Przedstawiał jej w każdej miejscowości, gdzie się zatrzymali najurodziwszych i najbardziej interesujących mężczyzn, dla których poznania sam nieraz musiał robić wiele wysiłków. Monice jednak nikt się nie podobał. Przynajmniej, gdy pytał ją o któregoś z tych panów, ograniczała się do najbardziej zdawkowych wyrazów w ocenie. A po każdym nowym wysiłku Justynowi wprost ręce opadały i ogarniała go rezygnacja. Może zrezygnowałby nawet znacznie wcześniej, gdyby nie stan zdrowia Moniki. Podczas pobytu w Kairze zaczęła cierpieć na uporczywe migreny i za radą jednej z pań Justyn zaprowadził ją do tamtejszego wybitnego specjalisty. Ten zaś orzekł: — Jedna rzecz pani zrobi doskonale: — macierzyństwo. A teraz oto skarży się ze smutkiem, że mąż nie jest z nią zupełnie szczery! Ile dałby za to, by powiedzieć jej brutalną prawdę: — Chcę, byś mnie zdradziła, byś miała dziecko z innym, skoro nie możesz mieć ze mną. Pragnę dziecka równie silnie, jak i ty, i będę mu prawdziwym ojcem! Nie dręcz mnie dłużej, bo już sił nie mam i bliski jestem obłędu! Robię to dla twego dobra, dla twego szczęścia ofiarę, a ty z niewzruszoną obojętnością przedłużasz moje męczarnie. Lecz tak powiedzieć nie mógł. Stokroć wolałby umrzeć, niż wypowiedzieć te słowa, które przez samo wypowiedzenie wniosłoby w ich wzajemny stosunek nieznośny ton cynizmu. Toteż odwrócił się do niej i bąknął: — Ciekaw jestem w czym widzisz moją nieszczerość?... Jestem przekonany, że nie mogę mieć dzieci. Zapalił papierosa i dodał: — Czasami żałuję, że nie jesteś wdową albo rozwódką i że nie masz dziecka po pierwszym mężu. — To nie byłoby twoje dziecko. — powiedziała po namyśle. — Więc stałoby się moim. — Potrafiłbyś je kochać, jak własne? — zdziwiła się. Justyn spojrzał jej wprost w oczy i wyskandował z naciskiem: — Już za to, że byłoby twoje. Przysięgam ci, że mówię to w najgłębszym przeświadczeniu. Monika rozczuliła się. W jej oczach zaszkliły łzy. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. — Ty jesteś taki dobry i tak cię kocham, tak bardzo cię kocham, że wprost nie umiem tego wypowiedzieć. Nazajutrz, jak zwykle w soboty, był reprezentacyjny dancing w hotelu. Mężczyźni dużo pili, kobiety starały się nie ustępować im placu. Ogólny nastrój udzielił się i Monice. Wypiła kilka cocktailów i szeptem przyznała się mężowi, że trochę kręci się jej w głowie. Justyn, który w ogóle nie lubił alkoholu i tylko udawał, że popija ze swego kieliszka, nie przestawał obserwować Moniki. Tańczyła dużo i ze zwykłym zamiłowaniem. Najwięcej z p. de Bouvage, istotnie pierwszorzędnym tancerzem. W tańcu śmiała się, rozmawiała, lecz Justyn ani razu nie zauważył w jej zachowaniu się tego skupionego podniecenia, tego zatopienia się w odczuwaniu przeżywanych wrażeń, które tak dobrze pamiętał u niej jeszcze z jej panieńskich czasów, ilekroć tańczyła z Domaszewiczem w salonie państwa Korniewickich na Mazowieckiej. — Oczywiście — myślał — wówczas była młodziutką dziewczyną, szybko dojrzewającą i przejętą wszystkimi objawami swego dojrzewania, które musiały być dla niej nowością, rewelacją odkryciem. Sama bliskość tancerza musiała wywierać zrozumiały wpływ na nerwy, które nie doznały jeszcze mocniejszych wstrząśnień. Dziś taniec zachował dla niej urok już tylko muzyki i rytmicznych ruchów... Justyn był tego pewien. Żywe i wyraziste rysy Moniki nie umiałyby ukryć tych wzruszeń, gdyby je przeżywała, a przecie widział ją tańczącą z wielu już mężczyznami i zawsze obserwował z uwagą nie mniejszą niż teraz, gdy nawet ten dystyngowany jej partner pochylał nad nią głowę i wyrazem oczu, a może i ustami mówił, że jej pragnie. Gdy w przerwach siadali przy stole, p. de Bouvage wciąż dolewał Monice wina. Widocznie miał nadzieję w ten sposób wpłynąć na jej usposobienie, w alkoholu roztopić jej rezerwę. I rzeczywiście stawała się coraz weselsza, coraz swobodniejsza, lecz w pewnym momencie ścisnęła nieznacznie rękę Justyna, dając mu do zrozumienia, że już ma dość dancingu. Gdy znaleźli się w swoim apartamencie na drugim piętrze, zawołała: — Jestem prawie nieprzytomna! Gdybym została tam dłużej, zaczęłabym mówić głupstwa. — Oni wszyscy nic innego nie robią — zaśmiał się Justyn. — I może właściwie na tym polega zabawa. Nie nudziłaś się przecie? — O nie! Pysznie było! Pysznie! I ten Charles taki zabawny! — De Bouvage? — Tak. Nie masz pojęcia co on plótł! Śmiała się głośno, była zarumieniona i oczy jej błyszczały. Jednym z niezbyt opanowanych ruchów rąk zwichrzyła sobie włosy pod czołem. Szeroko dekoltowana suknia obsunęła się, odsłaniając całe ramię. Justynowi było przykro, lecz nie dał tego poznać po sobie i śmiał się wraz z nią. — Wyglądał dziś na to. I cóż ci mówił? — zapytał. — Mówił, że mnie porwie! Że weźmiemy ślub mahometański i uciekniemy na pustynię! — Bardzo zachęcające! — Jak ty myślisz, czy to prawda, że można tu kupić jakiś eliksir miłosny? Arabski eliksir? — Wszystko możliwe. — Bo on pokazał mi jakiś malutki flakonik z zielonkawym płynem i mówił, że właśnie dostał eliksir miłosny i że mi wleje do cocktailu, bym się w nim zakochała. — W kim, w cocktailu? — Nie! W nim, w panu Bouvage! Czy to możliwe? — Najzupełniej. To bardzo interesujący mężczyzna i bez eliksiru. — Ale czy możliwe jest, że istnieje taki eliksir? — Istnieje, na pewno — z poważną miną potwierdził Justyn. — Ma tylko jedną wadę: — nie pomaga. Monika zaśmiała się. — Zresztą — ciągnął Justyn — jeżeli chodzi o ten flakonik, przyjrzałem się mu i ja. Było na nim napisane: Atkinson — London "Californan poppy". — Co ty mówisz? Perfumy? — oburzyła się komicznie. A to łotr. Ale lubię go. Ten przynajmniej nie wzdycha. — No i śliczny chłopak. — Owszem. Może się podobać. — I tobie się podoba? — zapytał lekko. — O tak. Bardzo miły towarzysz. — Czy wiesz, co on wyprawia na plaży? — Na przykład? — Gdy tylko zobaczy, że ktoś daje nurka, rzuca się za nim do wody i przemocą wyciąga na brzeg, a później się tłumaczy, że myślał, że tamten tonie i przeprasza, bo powiada, że nie może opanować swego nałogu ratowniczego, że to jest tik nerwowy. Jednego pana, tego małego łysego Holendra wiesz, co siedzi zawsze przy samej orkiestrze, wczoraj trzy razy wyciągał! Tamten, mówię ci, był wściekły w końcu. Myślałam, że dojdzie do awantury, a Charles wciąż szarmancko przepraszał... Cała plaża boki zrywała ze śmiechu. Wreszcie Holender zrezygnował i już do wody nie wchodził. No, mówię ci, że on jest przeparadny. Monika nigdy tyle nie piła i Justyn dotychczas nie widział jej w podobnym nastroju. Tym bardziej chciał zeń skorzystać i od niechcenia rzucił pytanie: — Oho! Uprzedź mnie z góry, czy nie zakochałaś się w nim? — W nim?.. O, nie ma obawy. — Ale nikt ci się tak nie podoba, jak on. — Podoba mi się, owszem. Ale takich mężczyzn nie można kochać. — Tylko jakich? — Jakich? — zrobiła filuterną minkę. — Jakie kwalifikacje musi mieć człowiek, którego mogłabyś pokochać? — nie zmieniał żartobliwego tonu. Monika kiwnęła głową: — Zaraz ci wyliczę. Musi być brunetem o matowej cerze, musi mieć czarne marzące oczy i ręce o długich wąskich palcach, musi być artystą i mieć duszę poety, być najszlachetniejszym z ludzi i nazywać się: pan Justyn Kielski. Zakończyła wybuchem śmiechu i usadowiwszy się na kolanach Justyna obsypywała go gwałtownymi pocałunkami. — To, jeżeli chodzi o miłość — odezwał się po chwili Justyn, — ale, powiedzmy, czy taki de Bouvage nie działa wcale na twoje zmysły? — Nie — zaśmiała się. — Był nawet tak niemądry, że powiedział mi, iż jestem zupełnie zimną i że nie mam wcale temperamentu! Owszem, odpowiedziałam, mam. Ale nie każdy może rozbudzić mój temperament. A tak się z niego śmiałam, aż się stropił. — I żaden z mężczyzn, których ostatnio poznałaś nie działał na twój temperament pobudzająco? — zapytał Justyn. Potrząsnęła głową: — Żaden. — Zdawało mi się, że... — Że co, najdroższy? Justyn nie odpowiedział, a Monika obsypując go pocałunkami, powtarzała: — Ciebie samego kocham, ciebie jednego i nigdy cię kochać nie przestanę. — Moje ty szczęście! — przytulił ją mocno. Był wzruszony do głębi i już prawie zapomniał o wszystkich swoich troskach, już prawie był gotów pogodzić się z tym, co los im zesłał i nie pragnął niczego więcej. Lecz Monika, idąc za własnymi myślami, po dłuższej chwili powiedziała: — I nigdy nikogo nie kochałam. Tylko ciebie. Bo to, co mi się kiedyś wydawało miłością... Wiesz... mówię o Marku... To były tylko zmysły.... — Lubiłaś go przecie — wtrącił cicho. — Tak, lubiłam bardzo, ale zdawało mi się, że go kocham, bo on pierwszy rozbudził moje zmysły. Nie masz pojęcia jakie to ważne przeżycie... Przynajmniej dla nas, dla kobiet. I jeżeli obiecasz mi, że nie będziesz zazdrosny, to coś ci powiem. — Ależ obiecuję, przyrzekam! Monika zawahała się, później zaśmiała się trochę nienaturalnie: — Może to dzieciństwo... Ale lubię przyglądać się fotografii Marka, która stoi na twoim biurku. — No — uśmiechnął się z przymusem — o to nie mogę być zazdrosny. Sam często patrzę na tę fotografię. Jest na niej bardzo ładny. — On nie jest ładny — zaprzeczyła. — On tylko jest bardzo męski. — O tak — przyznał Justyn i szybko dodał: — No, ale już druga. Patrz, świta za oknami. Moja maleńka jest bardzo zmęczona i będzie dobrze spała... — Strasznie dobrze. — I przyśni się jej coś miłego — powiedział całując ją w czoło. — Tak — zabawnie kiwnęła główką. — Przyśnisz mi się ty. — Nie dość mnie masz na jawie, kochanie? — Nigdy nie dość! Nigdy!